Bliss that is Kiss
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: To loathe a door. Once inside, it's like caging an enraged animal from spreading it's disease. For Naruto, to control what can't be controlled. xNaruto x Sasukex


I really don't have time to write a full on story so here is a little drabble for viewers' pleasure. :)

I haven't really proof-read it either. But I did spell check!! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. :)

----

Naruto leaned his head back ever so slightly, his eyes wandering to the ceiling. It hadn't taken long for him to realize this, but it was blatantly obvious he was in need of something and if he didn't straighten out what exactly it was he would continue to be in this state of mental turmoil. Blue eyes flickered closed and the dim lighting of the room only darkened. It was quiet, very quiet, and it was beginning to unnerve him.

A sudden clicking noise startled him and his eyes fluttered open, trailing down the wall and focusing them into the darkness ahead of him. He could hear a familiar creaking noise, faintly however, but enough to trigger a memory. It was the door. The door he had come to loathe. He knew every time it opened, his body would be hit by a wave of destruction. It was more like a tsunami, or a typhoon. He would have felt more at ease with a wave, but this door brought more trouble than a simple little ebb and flow of his emotions.

He lowered his head and hung it limply, waiting for the final 'click' to resonate through his body. He shuttered slightly, the inner earthquake bringing on fits of trembling. He just didn't understand it. He once stood in front of the door for hours, glaring it down as if it had murdered his ability to control his body. He didn't touch it or move any closer to it then a few feet, fear of it taking complete control of him. But unfortunately, it wasn't the door itself that was to blame. It was the black sea that slipped in and out of it under the cover of darkness every night. A raven haired god who controlled the door of doom.

The emotional wreckage that was Naruto could feel a light tap on his shoulder as something, rather someone, every so gently and distant, brushed by him. "What are you doing dobe?" A familiar voice cleared the silence that had previously engulfed the blond. Naruto lifted his head and sighed quietly. "I was waiting for you... What else could I be doing?" He responded, his voice rather low and uncharacteristic. The other continued his barrage of attacks with merely his presence and stepped before the blond, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Naruto." He mimicked Naruto's tone, and searched within the vast blue hues an answer to the blonde's abnormal behavior. "I'm.." Naruto started, his body beginning to quicken suddenly. "I can't take anymore of your mind games Sasuke." He finally said, though his voice was broken up in between short little gasps that sounded more like he was choking on something. The raven peered into eyes never-the-less and ignored the statement. He wasn't concerned about Naruto's pity little complaints, most of the time he never really understood why he said half the things that came out of his mouth.

"What is it that you need now dobe?" He asked, almost indifferently. He started to raise a hand and place it on Naruto's shoulder and would have if it hadn't been deflected away by a sudden blur of movement. He blinked and turned his head slightly, finding Naruto hovering next to the wall, obviously at a loss. He stepped closer, slowly, and made a point to ensure he wasn't going to be denied a second time. All he did was gently nudge the blond and Naruto was now against the wall.

He placed his hands on other side of him and waited for Naruto to turn around and face him. He didn't have to be patient for long. Blue orbs eventually met his own. "Naruto." He called out again, knowing his words were reaching him but the expression on his companion's face was oblivious. "If you don't tell me, how will I know?" He stated quietly, his voice low and almost demanding.

The storm was tearing down his defenses and flooding his mind. Naruto decided to wait it out. He knew the storm would pass and eventually, it did. It had been 5 minutes total. The two had been standing there, only inches apart against a wall, staring into the others mind. Sasuke only remained silent to allow Naruto the time to think it through. "Kiss me..." Said a very familiar and husky voice, in a tone that sounded very much like... "Naruto." Sasuke whispered, closing off the distance between them.

His lips encountered another pair of moist lips, and he was able to persuade them open with a light flick of his tongue. There was a fire now. The storm had blown over and left in it's a wake a fire that burned with intense passion. Their mouths only parted for a second, allowing a gasp of air to enter their lungs before they returned to the bliss that was a kiss.


End file.
